Can't Let You Go
by AngelGirl15
Summary: Tristan and Rory are together...it's junior year--stuffs gonna happen. Rating is for swearing. Please R/R *part 3 added*
1. Together

Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction:  
  
Title: Can't Let You Go Author: AngelGirl15 Contact: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com Pairing: R/T Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. Summary: Rory and Tristan are together in junior year. They got together over the summer, but that part is not going to be told, this story is just going to focus on their growing, and new relationship. Everything that happened in the past will come up on a need-to-know basis.  
  
"MOM GET UP!!" I yelled as I grabbed my backpack. For probably the only time in the next year, the bag only contained a few binders, my pencil case, and a book, Catcher In The Rye to be exact. It was pretty light, however I am sure that when I get home this book will be packed with textbooks and random other things that the teachers at Chilton decided to give out.  
  
"RORY! I CAN'T FIND MY WHITE BLOUSE WITH THE PRETTY FLOWERS!!" my mom whined from up the stairs.  
  
"ITS IN THE HALL CLOSET!" I called back, snapping down a pop tart in the toaster. The coffee maker was already brewing and I was waiting for it to finish so I could have a quick cup before Tristan picked me up and we went to Luke's.  
  
I mentally went over my checklist and everything was done that I needed to get done. My bag was packed, my uniform was on in complete form, my mom was getting up...everything was going just peachy.  
  
My mom slid into the kitchen in her stockings, while she scrambled to put on her earrings.  
  
"How are you not running around like a maniac like your mother?"  
  
"Because I'm the smart one."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have given you the brains."  
  
"You wouldn't know what to do with them."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, just as the coffee maker made the ever pleasent little ding signalling that the coffee was done. At the same time the pop tarts popped out of the toaster.  
  
My mom grabbed one of the pop tarts and nearly dropped it right out of her hand while I poured the coffee into two takeout mugs.  
  
"Where's that thing that is nearly always attached to you?"  
  
"He's coming. And you know his names Tristan."  
  
She scowled, and took a bite out of the pop tart, followed by a chugging of her coffee cup.  
  
"You said you would be nice!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Mom we both know your actions mean more then your words."  
  
"I enjoy my words...they help me confuse Taylor to no end."  
  
"And I know you are proud of that..." a honk interrupted me, and I grabbed my bag, food and mug.  
  
"Lukes! After school!"I called as I hurried out the door.  
  
A smile broke out onto my face as I saw Tristan sitting at the wheel of his black lexus. He opened the door from the inside and placed the mug into the holder, while i put my knapsack into the backseat next to his.  
  
"I see you are having another wholesome breakfest" he said, glancing at the pop tart.  
  
"Sorry that I don't have 20 maids fanning over me, making whatever I desire in the morning."  
  
"Excuse me, I believe its only 5."  
  
"Terrible sorry" I said, laughing a little bit. I shut the door, buckled up and we headed to Luke's.  
  
"You remembered..." I said, surprised he was heading to Luke's without me urging him to.  
  
"Yeah well one, seeing as that is the place we ALWAYS end up, I figured I'd just take a wild guess and actually go there, and two, its the first day of school and I know you are going to need your coffee."  
  
"Smart boy. I have you trained well" I said, drinking 3/4 of my coffee.  
  
He gave me a look, and I had to laugh. He pulled into Luke's and I jumped out of the car. A cup of coffee and a hot chocolate, both in takeout cups were sitting on the counter.  
  
"Thank you Luke!" I called out, slapping the money on the table and running out of the shop, and back into the car.  
  
"I think I deserve a kiss..."Tristan teased.  
  
"Are you sure about that one?"  
  
"Do you want to hear my whole 'if i wasn't here you wouldn't have gotten that so quick' speech?"  
  
"Point taken" I said, leaning across and kissing him on the lips. I pulled away before it got to heated, since we do still have to get to school.  
  
"Here...you can use this hot chocholate to tide you over" I said, giving him a little smirk.  
  
"I have taught you too well. Now you are even smirking!" he said, pulling out onto the road, and then taking the hot chocolate from me.  
  
"You do realize you are going to have to hold one of those cups the whole way there don't you."  
  
"Uh huh! But they both help me be the girl that I am. And you definatly do not want to see me wihtout coffee."  
  
"I've seen you when you've only had a minimal amount. It's not pretty."  
  
"Hey! I'm always pretty!"  
  
"Well I'm not going to argue with that one."  
  
We rode for part of the way in comfortable silence, a mixed CD we had put together playing. See we both liked different music, so the compromise was a CD with music each of us liked, and the other one could at least stand to listen to. Right now Dido's Thank You was playing, which was my choice of course.  
  
"Tris..." I said using his nickname.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think they are going to say?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who! All your friends who have been jetting around the world for the past month. I mean I know Austin, Brad, Dan, and a few other people you described as sorta friends. What about Paris? Or Summer?"  
  
"They'll just have to deal. You know my boys aren't asses to you."  
  
"They aren't who I'm worried about..."  
  
"Aw, Rory's getting all insecure."  
  
"Shut up!" I said, pouting.  
  
"If it will make you feel better I'll introduce you to Carmen before everyone else."  
  
"Carmen Francis?" I asked, the name of a very popular junior at Chilton.  
  
"Yeah. Trust me you two will get along fine. And she'll protect you from the Summer's."  
  
"I don't need protection. I'm not that feeble."  
  
"Fine then she'll...help you bitch them out. How's that?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
Tristan shook his head, and took a sip of his hot chocholate, while my coffee's were polished off. We pulled into the Chilton parking lot just after 8 o'clock, 10 minutes until the first bell was supposed to ring. The parking lot was filled with the usual variety of expensive cars, surrounded by all their proud owners, wearing the Chilton uniform. The sun was shining, making everything look that much greener in the courtyard.  
  
"You planning on moving any time soon?" Tristan asked me.  
  
"Tell me again the girls aren't going to gang up on me and beat me to a pulp" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
He leaned over and gave me a kiss, which sent shivers up and down my body. I reached out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it closer.  
  
"They...are...not...going...to...hurt...you" he said, giving me a light kiss in between each word.  
  
"Good. If not I will get the dog after you."  
  
"You don't have a dog."  
  
"Oh but I'll get one" I said seriously.  
  
"The sad thing is, is I know you would do that."  
  
"At least you are learning Dugrey."  
  
"Well ready to get out and face the murderers?"  
  
"I think so. More nervous about Paris's reaction though."  
  
"Paris is going to be Paris. She's just uptight...you can't change that, or know what is possible going on in her brain."  
  
"Whatever it is, its out to get me."  
  
Tristan sighed, and we both got out of the car. I went to open the back door to get my bag, but Tristan had already grabbed it. I walked around the front of the car, and he slid his free hand into mine.  
  
"I can carry that you know."  
  
"But I want to. Plus then you can owe me favours later" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Get your mind outta the gutter and dream on Dugrey."  
  
"Thats all I have right now Gilmore. Need a little live action to spice up the dreams" he said jokingly.  
  
"Keep on wishing..."  
  
"Oh I will."  
  
As we chatted a bit on our way inside, I could feel the stares. A few people called out to Tristan to come over but he did not stop. I did not want to keep him from his friends though.  
  
"What locker did you get again?" he asked me.  
  
"Um...2034."  
  
We took a sharp turn and headed upstairs.  
  
"Guess thats where we're going."  
  
"Well my lockers just like down the hall. Plus I know you are probably going to get stuck with a crappy locker that won't open for you, and thus you need me, your saviour, your god..."  
  
"I think I got the point."  
  
"Your adonis, your hercules to save you" he continued.  
  
"And saving me, means opening my locker?"  
  
"Pretty much. Otherwise your back will be breaking with all those text books."  
  
"I won't argue you with that one."  
  
We reached my locker and I spun the dial until the locker clicked and for some miracle actually opened.  
  
"Well there goes that plan" Tristan said. He passed me my bag and I continued to unload the books I wouldn't need for my first two classes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Tristan!" Austin called from the hall, surrounded by a few of my friends Carmen, Brad, Mike and Derek.  
  
"Hey guys" I said, leaving Rory's side to meet them in the middle of the hall. I slapped hands with the guys and said a Hi to Carmen.  
  
"So where's this Rory you babbled on to me when I called you" Mike asked.  
  
Rory turned her head around towards the sound of her name. She looked at me, slightly confused.  
  
"Right over there..." I said, pointing to her as she slammed her locker shut, and headed over to where we were standing.  
  
"Hi" she said shyly, slipping her arm into mine, and linking her hand with mine. I squeezed it to hopefully comfort her slightly.  
  
"Rory, you know Austin and Brad, thats Carmen, Mike and Derek. Guys this is Rory."  
  
"So you are the girl who has Tristan wrapped around her finger, huh?" Mike said.  
  
"I guess. It wasn't that hard."  
  
"You'll be the first though" Austin said.  
  
"Hey guys it had to happen sometime" I joked.  
  
"As long as it means no bus in the morning I'm fine dealing with his imperfections" Rory said.  
  
"Hey what imperfections?!?" I asked.  
  
"Shhh Rory you just let out his secret. To Tristan, he has no flaws....shhh" Carmen said.  
  
"Oh right. Oops. Sorry" she mock apologized.  
  
"I like this one...she tells the truth" Derek said, winking at Rory. If I didn't know him any better I would have had the urge to punch him, but he has a girlfriend in New Jersey who he has been seeing since grade 8.  
  
"Oh I bet I could find at least 10 people who would find no imperfections" I bragged.  
  
"Yup cuz those are the ones who just want some of the infamous Tristan Dugray" Austin said.  
  
"What can I say? I have to get around don't I?"  
  
"You better not be getting around anymore" Rory said giving me a look.  
  
"Yeah or I think I'll have to join in with Rory on the beating of you" Carmen added.  
  
"See I'm good. Already got one on my side" Rory whispered into my arm.  
  
"Don't worry...there is no more going around."  
  
The guys and I started to talk about what classes we had and what the schools sports teams were shaping up to be, while Carmen and Rory talked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long have you gone to Chilton? I remember you but..." Carmen asked, twirling her long straight dirty blonde hair around on her finger.  
  
"I started last year, about a month into the year."  
  
"Yeah I didn't think you went here the whole time. Who do you hang out with?"  
  
"Well I did with Paris, Madeleine and Louise but not anymore."  
  
"Madeleines a sweetheart, Louise is well...insane, and Paris is a bitch."  
  
"I guess you could put it that way."  
  
"I like to. So do mostly everyone around here. Usually once you get a title, it sticks with you."  
  
"Like Mary."  
  
She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Tristan's nickname for me. When I first met a few of his friends, they all called me by it."  
  
"Oh! I can't believe I'm this stupid! I remember who you are now! You're name really isn't Mary?" she asked a little loud.  
  
Tristan let a little laugh go and I nudged him in the side.  
  
"No this moron here took a little longer then most to get the name right. It's not my fault his brain is a little smaller then nearly everyone else's."  
  
Carmen laughed, and Tristan glared.  
  
"Someone here seems to forget that I know exactly where all those pictures of you in a princess outfit are..."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
Carmen interrupted "What's so bad about a princess outfit?"  
  
"Lets just say its not Halloween, it's not a birthday, there was running, a cake and..."  
  
"Did you know Tristan is the best boyfriend ever" I interrupted to get him to shut up.  
  
"Aw thanks..."he said, looking at me with wide eyes, but I could see the laughter through them.  
  
The bell rang and the people in the halls and around us started to make their way to class.  
  
"Aite see ya guys later" Tristan said, slapping hands with them.  
  
"See ya" they said and we headed down the hall.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"They didn't kill me."  
  
"That's a good start I think."  
  
"Me too. But that is only the first 10 or so minutes."  
  
"I think you will live."  
  
We reached the split in the hallway, he had English, I had chemistry.  
  
"See you later" he said, giving me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye...I'll see you at your locker before lunch?"  
  
"Yup. Do you wanna stay or go off?"  
  
"We can decide later..."  
  
"Aight."  
  
I turned and got swept up into the crowd again. A small smile was on my face. It was weird to be with Tristan at school. Over the summer hanging out mostly at my place or his was like we were in our own little world. Sure we went out but we weren't surrounded by the masses who would be watching our every move.  
  
I found the classroom easily, having mastered Chilton's complicated design last year. I recognized a few people in the class, but no one I had ever really talked to other then the brief little conversations that we sometimes have over stupid little things, like whether the teacher is brain dead or not. I stopped to look around to see where would be the best place to sit when I was pushed slightly from behind.  
  
"Don't hold everyone up" Paris barked as she made her to the front row, center seat. Louise and Madeleine followed her. Somehow those three are always in the same classes together. It's like their parents pay off the school or something. I sighed, and sat down behind Madeleine, knowing at least she may sometimes turn to talk to me.  
  
Mrs. Cardinal walked in and started the class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CARMEN!" i called out down the hall after my first period. She was talking to Summer, Theresa and Lucy.  
  
She turned and walked towards me.  
  
"Hey Tristan. Whats up?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favour."  
  
"Big shocker..." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look can you just keep some of the other girls in line when it comes to Rory. I really like her, and I don't want them to ruin it."  
  
"I can't control them you do know that."  
  
"No one can control them. Just make sure they don't go on a Rory bashing session I know they are capable of creating."  
  
"What's in this for me?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She sighed and pretended to think.  
  
"Well...you could set me up with someone..."  
  
"Or you could just walk up to them and blink your eyes and they would be yours."  
  
"Flattery is good. Cover for me on Friday night. Just say I'm at your house, and if my parents call just say I'm in the bathroom, then the pool, you get the idea."  
  
"Your parents home on Saturday?"  
  
"Yes. And I do not want to stay home but they want to know where I'm going, whom I'm with, you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah no problem. You're covered."  
  
"And your girlfriends covered" she said, before turning on her heel and joining the girls again. I sighed and walked to my Calculus class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I had had a few people come up to me and ask about Tristan but I just politely excused myself. Paris had not said anything to me since her shoving by me. Now lunch was up, and I already had plenty of homework piled up for the night. I walked around the corner to see Tristan leaning next to my locker, watching the people passing by.  
  
I walked up beside him and blew into his ear. He jumped slightly.  
  
"Hey big boy" I joked,as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His tie had become looser and the first few buttons on his shirt had become undone, making him look like he had just rolled out of bed.  
  
"Hey lil lady. Thought you weren't into the public displays of affection...but hey whatever gets you going."  
  
In the middle of placing my bag into my locker I glared at him and he just laughed, then looked at his feet.  
  
"How about we discuss what we will be eating" I suggested.  
  
"You Gilmore's. Always thinking about your stomach."  
  
"So? THe stomach is a very important thing to me. It needs to be filled with coffee and plenty of sugar in order for me to function. Oh and side note you really have to stop reacting the same way when I mention coffee or food, since I hate having to tell you the same thing over and over again."  
  
"But I just love hearing it over and over again..." he said smirking.  
  
"I'm sure your going to love being hit over the head with my Chemistry textbook too."  
  
"I think I can pass on that one. So have you decided what you want to do for lunch?"  
  
"There's no where to really go off is there? Besides I figured we would go to the caf, get food and eat outside. It's so nice out."  
  
"Do you mind if we eat with my friends outside? I sorta told some of them we'd play some basketball."  
  
I sighed but agreed. As long as I have a book I'll be fine. And stashed in Tristan's bag was one.  
  
"Just don't forget your bag" I said. He looked confused.  
  
"Oh right the book...don't worry, its all ready for you to open up and read. I haven't touched it."  
  
I slammed my locker shut and Tristan reached for my hand, and we headed down the stairs to the caf, talking about our first classes.  
  
"I'll go grab the food" I offered.  
  
"A little role reversal here huh? I'm all for it" he said, winking.  
  
"Would you rather me just sit and be pretty and keep my mouth shut?"  
  
"Now who would want that? Then no witty remarks can fly, and I would get bored."  
  
"Good to know I'm not being a trophy girlfriend."  
  
"Well I'm sure I can scrounge up about 10 pounds of makeup, high heels and some skimpy clothes if you do want to be one."  
  
I glared at him, and headed into the caf line.  
  
"So you and Tristan huh?" Paris said, coming up beside me, with her arms crossed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What happened to 'Paris I don't even like him'? Huh? What happened to it?"  
  
"Things change."  
  
She scoffed at that.  
  
"It won't last you do know that right."  
  
"Sure it won't Paris."  
  
"He does this all the time."  
  
"I remember. You told me all about the Tristan you hate so much last year. I remember the stories."  
  
She glared again, while the line moved ahead. She followed though.  
  
"Do you have something else to say Paris? You can say what you want about Tristan, it doesn't matter to me."  
  
That seemed to set something off inside of her.  
  
"Well excuse me miss i'm so perfect, but you said you were my friend last year. Then this year you show up with him, who you tried to set me up with, knowing full well that I liked him, just so my heart could be broken. You think you are so high and mighty now, the only reason people talk to you is because of him. No one cares about you and your charity case. You grew up in a small town as nothing, and you will continue to be nothing for the rest of your life. I don't..."  
  
"Why don't you shut up for once Paris" Carmen said, walking up beside her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned, turning to face Carmen.  
  
"I said why don't you shut up for once Paris" Carmen said cooly.  
  
"Well...I..." Paris stammered.  
  
"You know what I don't have time for this. Me and Louise are working on the music section of The Franklin. GOod luck making the staff Rory" she said, turning on her heel.  
  
"Try Louise and I" I called after her, as she shoved some freshmen out of her way before exiting the caf.  
  
"Just ignore her. Most people do" Carmen suggested, before heading back to the tables, while I grabbed two trays loading the food onto them.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Aite thats it for chapter one, I know not a lot happened, but like most stories things need to be  
  
set up. Please Review with constructive critism. I will warn you now I have a habit of not  
  
finishing stories, although my time to write has grown in teh past few weeks so I  
  
may actually update this one regularly. Ideas are ALWAYS welcome, and sometimes can completly  
  
change what I have in mind for the story, and that is a good thing, so please leave some in your  
  
review, although this will end up a Trory...others MAY come into play in the future. I don't plan  
  
my stories out so who knows what might happen. 


	2. Talkin About Life

Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction:  
  
Title: Can't Let You Go  
  
Author: AngelGirl15  
  
Contact: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television.  
  
Summary: Rory and Tristan are together in junior year. They got together over the summer, but that part is not going to be told, this story is just going to focus on their growing, and new relationship. Everything that happened in the past will come up on a need-to-know basis.  
  
Part 2 'Talkin About Life'  
  
"Here they come..." Kristin announced.  
  
"What does he see in her?" Summer asked.  
  
"He calls her Mary, so he can't be getting any" Venice put in.  
  
"You guys need to chill. He's into her. Plus you all have gotten your shot at him" Carmen said, lowering her sunglasses.  
  
"Doesn't mean some people around here don't want more" Summer said pointedly.  
  
"You dumped him Summer."  
  
"I wasn't talking about me...there are 4 other people here, and an entire population inside that school."  
  
"All I'm saying is he seems serious. And if she's with him, she's with us for awhile. Why make an issue of it?"  
  
Summer pouted slightly.  
  
"Who knows? As long as she isn't too much of a brain" Venice put in, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"You should get her help in Biology" Kristin suggested.  
  
"Shut up their nearly here..." Summer said, smiling at the couple who were walking with a group of about 9 other guys.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay we are so beating you guys this time" Tristan bragged as we headed over to one of Chilton's outside basketball courts at the back of the school. I was surrounded by guys who were talking about how they were each going to do some amazing move to get points, that they were each the best, and that they would beat the other team. Right now I don't even know whose on whose team.  
  
We walked up to a group of 6 girls, including Summer and Carmen who were lounging on 2 picnic tables set along the perimeter of the playing area- thingy.  
  
The guys started to throw their stuff down, and toss off their blazers onto the bench.  
  
"Have fun" I said as Tristan lifted his arm off of my shoulders. I gave him a quick kiss, and he passed me his backpack.  
  
"Watch me school these boys" he said quietly.  
  
I had no idea what that meant so I just smiled, and sat on the far side of one of the tables.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" a girl with shoulder length black hair asked.  
  
"About a month, I think."  
  
"Rory, do you know everyone here?" Carmen asked, turning her head around slightly from her position of lounging on the other bench.  
  
"Not really" I said truthfully.  
  
"Aite, thats Theresa, Kristin, Summer, Venice, and Lucy."  
  
Theresa was the girl who had just questioned me.  
  
"Okay does this not blow that summer is over" Venice whined.  
  
"Aw, poor Venice...no more jetting around on daddy's boat" Summer pouted.  
  
"Oh shut up, like you weren't doing the same thing."  
  
"Actually I was in the Hamptons, thank you very much. That's better then being in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"Oh stop bragging Summer" Kristin put in.  
  
I pulled out my book, The Virgin Suicides and started to read, tuning them out.  
  
"Not going to watch your boy play?" Carmen asked, coming and sitting down next to me after about 20 minutes of reading. I earmarked the page and looked up at the blonde.  
  
"Seeing as I don't exactly know what is going on, reading seems like a better option."  
  
"Okay one, if you haven't figured it out by now, half of these boys including Tristan, spend about half their time playing some sort of sport. And two, its really not that hard."  
  
"I am not a sports girl. I spend most of my time reading, and studying, that type of stuff."  
  
"Okay how did you end up with Tristan?" Summer asked, obviously eavesdropping.  
  
"Summer..."Carmen said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude, but Tristan isn't exactly that type of guy."  
  
"Oh I know that" I readily admitted. "Things just sorta happened this way...besides apparently opposites attract."  
  
"Yeah Summer maybe Brad Lancaster is your perfect match..." Theresa suggested..  
  
Everyone started to laugh, while Summer just sighed and glared at us all.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tristan and a few of the other boys job over to us. Tristan came up from behind and lifted me off the bench.  
  
"TRISTAN!" I mock screamed as he swung me around, my legs flailing around.  
  
Everyone else was laughing while I used my free arm to swat at him several times until he finally put me down, although his arms remained around my waist.  
  
"You're mean" I said pouting.  
  
"You love it. Besides what fun would I be if I didn't twirl you around."  
  
"Oh you would be fun since I would be safely on the ground, not moving."  
  
"I'll be sure to forget that for next time."  
  
"Okay you two break it up" Dan said, walking over and using his arms to wedge between us.  
  
"The only reason you don't want any one else getting any is cause you can't" Tristan joked.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright boys, the bells ringing in about 30 seconds so just call a truce" Carmen said, as everyone gathered up their stuff. I grabbed Tristan's bag and shoved my book in the front pocket of it.  
  
"So how was it?" he asked me as everyone else headed inside through the back door.  
  
"Fine. Did you win?"  
  
He brushed off his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"Cocky much?"  
  
"Me? No. Never. I'm the oppposite of cocky."  
  
"That better be sarcastic."  
  
"And if its not?"  
  
The bell rang interrupting us.  
  
"We better go" I said, pushing him towards the door.  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Pretty much" I said, giving up on pushing him and walking ahead.  
  
"Yes sir, sergent Rory" I heard him say.  
  
"Wait a second..." he asked, grabbing my wrist, and twirling me around to face him.  
  
"No kisses" I said, putting my hand over his mouth.  
  
"Amph hrjy nohth?" he mumbled.  
  
"I don't know what you just said but lets wait till later, okay?"  
  
His eyes went all puppy dog like, but I just removed my hand and walked inside, leaving him standing out there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?" my mom's voice chirped through the phone.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Oh which daughter is this? The one with the brain?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"You see since you got all the brains, I don't remember who is my daughter."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
  
"Nice way to speak to me."  
  
"Sorry Michel's crazy, Sookies cooking, Jackson's bringing not right size vegtables...you get the idea. Plus I am guessing that this conversation is about to be connected to that attached to your side boyfriend of yours isn't it?"  
  
"It doesn't concern him THAT much" I said into my cell phone.  
  
"That much translating to..."  
  
"Well actually it more concerns grandma."  
  
"What did my mother do this time?"  
  
"Okay do you think you could talk to her about switching one Friday night dinner to Thursday or Saturday night dinner?"  
  
"And why would I do an insane thing like that?"  
  
"Because Tristan's moms parents are flying in from London, and they are having a dinner thing for his family, and he wants me to go."  
  
"And you can't ask my mother why?"  
  
"Cause if you ask it sounds nicer?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"You'd have more luck getting me out of it. You've done it before..."  
  
"Not without severe losses on my part."  
  
"Please Mom? He just asked me, but he had to get downtown to his dad's office."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"The bus. It's just coming into Stars Hollow now."  
  
"Okay I will ask Grandma for you, but you better be prepared for dinner, and you get dinner tonight then."  
  
"Fine I'll order from Al's and it will be here when you are."  
  
"Good to know. Coffee?"  
  
"Of course. I got to go though, the bus is nearing my stop."  
  
"See you at home babes..."  
  
"Love you mom" I said, clicking my phone off, and making my way to the front of the bus.  
  
"RORY!" Lane called the second I stepped off the bus.  
  
"Hey Lane!" I said giving her a hug.  
  
"How was good old Stars Hollow High?" I asked as we headed to Luke's.  
  
"Same old. I swear those people get dumber and stupider every year. PLus their musical tastes evolve backwards, which I don't think is possible but if you actually heard what these people listen to, I think every scientist would be proven wrong. I mean who listens to hard rock then rap then pop? Is that even a possible cycle?" she rushed out of her mouth.  
  
"Maybe they were abducted by aliens?"  
  
"That's the best you could come up with Rory? What is Chilton doing to your brain?"  
  
"Shrink?" I asked as we walked into Luke's and sat down at our usual table.  
  
"I think so. They made it grow so much last year that there's no where but in to go now."  
  
"Very smart observation."  
  
"Maybe I should go there."  
  
"I think your mom would love that."  
  
"Yeah I don't think so. Mama would be on me even more to do my homework. THat women like calls up my teacehrs everyday to get a status report, and find out what I have to do. It's insane."  
  
"She's just your mother Lane" Luke growled as he came over to get our order.  
  
"Doesn't mean she has to be mean about it."  
  
"What will it be girls?" Luke asked.  
  
"Coffee of course and...Lane want to split some fries?"  
  
"Have I ever turned down fries? Oh and a coke for me Luke!" she added.  
  
"Both of you are forever going to be short with all that caffeine..."  
  
"My mom's not short and we all kow she drinks more coffee then me."  
  
"She's right Luke. Studies show that caffeine actually doesn't stunt growth. Of course my mother says it does..."Kirk interjected from the counter.  
  
"Shut up Kirk" Luke said, before heading into the back of the diner.  
  
"So how was your first day as Queen of Chilton."  
  
"I am not the Queen of Chilton, so don't call me that. I'm just like there now. People just notice me. It's so stupid."  
  
"Any strange encounters of the Paris kind?" she asked, as Luke placed our drinks and food on the table, and then dissapeared again.  
  
"Minimal. Wasn't as bad as I thought" I said sipping the coffee.  
  
"That's shocking. But I want some details here!"  
  
"First she shoved me out of the way...then when I was getting Tristan and I lunch, she decided it was the time to confront me. Luckily Carmen, this girl that Tristan is friends with, shut her up."  
  
"Tristan has friends who are girls?"  
  
"I know its shocking. She seems alright though."  
  
"What did you guys do all day?"  
  
"I didn't spend all day with him! There are these little things called classes I had to go to."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"We ate lunch alone for about 15 minutes, and then his friends came to drag him off to a game of basketball. I sat with Carmen and these other girls, but I just read. Then we had Shakespeare together, and he had to leave to get to his dads office to help him with something or other. Oh and on Friday I told him I'd go to dinner when his grandparents fly in."  
  
"How are you getting out of Gilmore dinner?"  
  
"My moms working on it."  
  
"Do you think she can get my mom to let me out on a Saturday night? If she gets you out of that dinner, she can do anything."  
  
"She probably can do it though, if there is one thing my grandma will understand is family obligations for Tristan" I said, shoving some fries into my mouth.  
  
"Why are you going with him?"  
  
"He asked me too. I've only met his parents once anyways."  
  
"And that was for like what? 30 seconds?"  
  
"Pretty much. They were leaving for some charity dinner or something. So enough about me, back to you. Whose the latest crush?"  
  
"Still Henry" she said sighing.  
  
"Lane, didn't he call and break up?"  
  
She nodded, and took a sip of her coke.  
  
"I just can't help it you know? He was perfect and I drove him away."  
  
"Have you talked to him?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Did he say anything to you today?" she asked me.  
  
"No. But I heard that he has a new girlfriend" I said slowly, looking at the table.  
  
Lane's face fell.  
  
"Want to go get some ice cream and wallow?" I asked, trying to get a smile.  
  
"There better be lots of sugar in that ice cream..." she said as we paid Luke and left the diner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: Hey are you around?  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: Yup, just hanging out in my dad's office. Oh wut fun! *sarcasm*  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: You didnt have to add that sarcasm there ;)  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: I know. What are you doing?  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: Lane just left after her mother came and yelled lots. She was wallowing :( now waiting for my mom to come home...she should be here soon, Al's foods getting cold.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: Should I be jealous?  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: No. Try Al as in Al pancakes world.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: And how old is this Al?  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: Tristan...  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: What?  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: You know what.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: Not anymore...lost track ;)  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: As usual, and u just that lazy not 2 scroll up and look...neways my mom said she would talk to my grandma about getting me out of dinner on Friday, or moving it to another day.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: Good cuz i dont wanna sit there all alone  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: Is it really going to be that bad?  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: Who knows? my familys a lil unpredictable.  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: like mine isnt? i don't mind goin. things will go just fine.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: yeah prolly. hey i just remembered u owe me a kiss!  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: how do i owe u a kiss? i dont remember making any deals with you for a kiss  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: oh but u owe me. u stopped me at the end of lunch  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: had u not listened to the pda thing? i hated it when u did it in front of my locker, i dont wanna do it.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: still. u stopped me. therefore u owe me.  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: nice try.  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ says: it wuz worth a shot. *shrugs* i g2g tho, dads back. needs me to do something stupid :(. ill try and call u l8er. 3 ya...xoxo  
  
*-Things Like Coffee...I like Coffee...Tristan give me my coffee-* says: xoxo luv ya 2. dont worry bout callin me ,my mom will be home by then...c u @ skool 2morrow  
  
_-`Hot as you want...(l) belongs 2 mary ;)`-_ is now offline.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- "I need food!" my mom called out. I shut off my computer and headed out to the kitchen.  
  
"Food there is" I said, waving my hands to the table.  
  
"NOw I know why I gave you the brains!" she said kicking off her shoes, and putting her bag down.  
  
We both sat down and started to dig in, speaking in between bites.  
  
"How was the Inn?"  
  
"Well after you called, things calmed down, then Michel was too picky, stormed his food into the kitchen, knocking one of the waiters down, sending Sookie's prized desserts all over the place. Not pretty."  
  
"Did she cry?"  
  
"Screamed alot. It was slightly entertaining, since I was drinking coffee and saw the whole thing unfold. Michel running and screaming like a little girl when chocholate and raspberries fell all over him was well worth a rewind."  
  
"Wish you had had a camera."  
  
"maybe I can convince them to redo it!"  
  
"I highly doubt that mom. Plus seeing Michel's face would have been priceless."  
  
"It was, oh it was. Oh I got you out of dinner. It is now on Thursday night."  
  
"Oh I love you."  
  
"You owe me SO BIG."  
  
"I thought giving you food was the payback."  
  
"Oh thats only a sliver of the payback. Do you know how long Emily goes on about everything? Then quizzing me about how good you two are. I swear she's planning the wedding already."  
  
"She can have fun with that one...it will be awhile for sure."  
  
"It better be. I'm still doubtful of letting that thing into this house."  
  
"Okay at least call him a boy or man or something that is not thing."  
  
"That's the next step in the 12-step program to accepting Tristan."  
  
"You used his name. That's an improvement."  
  
"Get a camera or a tape recorder it could be awhile before you hear that one again."  
  
"Okay I still don't get your issues with him!"  
  
"He's just not..."  
  
"Safe? You don't trust us?"  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"Thats translating to you don't trust me. Because if you did trust me, you would realize nothing will happen."  
  
"Its not all about sex Rory. It's I don't like you two together. That may change but right now I don't like him."  
  
"Why not? He's been nothing but a sweetheart to you."  
  
"Call it mothers intuition."  
  
"You weren't like this with Dean."  
  
"Dean was safe."  
  
"And Tristan's not?"  
  
"You hated him a few months ago."  
  
"Things change."  
  
"Look just give me a little more time...maybe I will grow to like the kid. No guarantees."  
  
"Fine...now lets get back to the important things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Have you talked to Max?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't wanna" she pouted.  
  
"MOM! You dump him and never talk to him again? That's real nice."  
  
"It would hurt to much."  
  
"You didn't even really dump him. You just took me away to Harvard for 4 days. I think he got the hint though."  
  
"Seeing as how he didn't show up on Saturday would be the red flag on that one."  
  
I grabbed the phone off of the counter and placed it in front of her.  
  
"I don't want to run into him at school and have to do the whole 'oh yeah sorry my mom decided she didn't think you were the one but sorry she didn't call...she ran me off to Harvard for 4 days' conversation."  
  
"But it would be such a good conversation!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cause I wouldn't have to do it" she whined, placing her head in her hands.  
  
"You have to. Or I'm paying Luke off to not give you coffee."  
  
"You are a cruel one, Mrs. Grinch."  
  
"Way to update it Mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you are calling him."  
  
She pouted again.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your day?"  
  
"That can wait. After you make this call, we'll sit down and watch a movie. I'm done my homework, and nothing's going on in town."  
  
"I know. Where's a town meeting when you need one?"  
  
"Next week, I think. I lost track."  
  
My mom picked up the phone, and one of the take-out containers with food and went into the family room. I knew she would call him. She'd been avoiding this for too long. Maybe now she can move on. Maybe now we both can.  
I know this part isn't really that good trory-wise, but i like to set things up a little before I get more into this story. i think u can all guess where the dramas going to come in [and if u cant i suggest u reread it] *cough*dinner*cough*  
  
I am looking for a beta if ne1 is interested [email me at sweet_death_29@hotmail.com or leave it in a review]. Ive never used one but fellow authors have said they are wonderful.  
  
Just so u know, updates will prolly b around once a week. I have to fit writing in around work, school, friends, family and all the other stuff i like to do but i usually can find time to write while i watch TV. 


	3. Experiments and Explosions

Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction:  
  
Title: Can't Let You Go  
  
Author: AngelGirl15  
  
Contact: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television.  
  
Summary: Rory and Tristan are together in junior year. They got together over the summer, but that part is not going to be told, this story is just going to focus on their growing, and new relationship. Everything that happened in the past will come up on a need-to-know basis.  
  
*********Just for clarification, this takes place during Season 2. Anything past the finale ep of season 1 DID NOT HAPPEN unless I mention it.*****************  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3 'Experiments and Explosions' -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thursday-  
  
"Do you have to go to dinner tonight" Tristan whined as we sat on a bench in the courtyard before school. He slid his arm over my shoulder, and I snuggled next to him.  
  
"It's your fault the dinner is tonight, and not tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah remind me to punch myself later okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"Well if your off having fun tonight, I think I'm going to either go to the gym or get together with some people."  
  
"As long as those people don't involve girls rubbing up against you, I don't really care what you end up doing."  
  
"Well there goes about 90% of the ideas I had planned for tonight" he said winking at me.  
  
"Its not like many would get out of your head anyways" I shot back, leaning my head on his shoulder. The sun was out, and slowly warming the area. Near us were a few other groups of people gathered in the identical Chilton uniforms enjoying the last few minutes before classes.  
  
"Well see if you didn't have to go to dinner tonight, I think a few more would have gotten out of my head."  
  
"If you don't start being nicer, maybe I won't show up tomorrow night, and go out with my other boyfriend. At least he doesn't complain when I do him a favour."  
  
"And what boyfriend would that be?"  
  
"Depends. I'm thinking either Sam or Lorelai."  
  
"So either the coffee-maker or your mom."  
  
"Uh huh. They both love and adore me."  
  
"I'm sure your mom does, but wouldn't Sam be mad for all teh abuse he gets?"  
  
"Nope! The more you use him the happier he gets. So if I'm home he's happy. If no ones home he's sad, and he would cry but theres no water in him since he's not in use."  
  
"How did this conversation turn into one of appliances and their moods?"  
  
"I'm not sure...but how come most of our conversations end up with you confused?"  
  
"Because you dam Gilmore's talk to quick. Your minds work like ten times faster then the rest of ours. How else could you guys pull random cultural trivia into nearly any conversation?"  
  
"That is a skill that you are going to have to work on for my mom to like you."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to work on a few things to get her to like me."  
  
"I can't argue that" I said, sighing knowing that it was true. If only she would see Tristan as I see him, and not as a little terror. I think its also because after Dean, she does not want to see me get hurt again.  
  
Tristan interrupted my thouhgts by giving me a feather light kiss on the lips. He then trailed kisses along my jawline up to my ear. I took my hand and pulled his head so that his lips were on mine. We continued for a few minutes, and when we broke apart and I saw a hand hit Tristan on the back of the head, lightly.  
  
"Are you stupid?" Carmen asked, standing there with her hand on her hip, and looking in prime bitching mood.  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Just a question" she said, turning her scowl into a huge grin.  
  
"Split personality much?" Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Well me gracing you with my presence does have another purpose."  
  
"Being?"  
  
"Do you guys want to go to Arnold's for lunch?" she asked referring to a diner-type restaurant about 5 minutes from the school.  
  
"Who's going?" I asked, biting the corner of my lip. I didn't really want to go if everyone else was going to be there. I find it hard to make myself feel a part of the group, when they have all been friends for at least a year. I just sorta stick out, no matter how much Tristan or Carmen or any of the guys try to include me.  
  
"Austin, Dan, Theresa and Mike. The others said they don't want to come" she said shrugging her petite shoulders.  
  
Tristan looked down at me and I nodded slightly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good then you're driving Dan and Mike as well as Theresa's car is SO SMALL!"  
  
"Oh so I see the motive now."  
  
"Haven't you learned by now Tristan, everyone uses your for at least something" I put in.  
  
"See, even she knows it" Carmen said almost in triumph.  
  
The first bell rang, and we stood up from the bench. Carmen ran off saying a hurried good-bye. I slid my arm around Tristan's waist, and he put his arm on my shoulders.  
  
"So is this going to be a sports-free lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Meaning will you actually be entertained this lunch? Rather then reading since you don't even know what we are doing."  
  
"Pretty much" I said, shrugging.  
  
"At least you can get a decent cup of coffee halfway through the day."  
  
"YEY! That will set me up good for tonight."  
  
"Are you going straight to your grandparents or are you going to go home first?"  
  
"Home first. I'm dropping my stuff off, and then going to the Inn to help my mom pretty much get this convention dinner started, and then we're driving to Hartford."  
  
"Dam hoping you could at least come and hang out for a bit after school."  
  
"Aww poor wittle twistan" I said in a baby voice.  
  
"Aight thats just a little scary. I'll see you at lunch then?"  
  
"Bye" I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't let the class lectures get in the way of dreaming of me okay?" he said. I just laughed,shook my head and headed towards my classroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay class, we are going to be doing a lab today..." my teacher, Mrs. Cardinal stated as soon as the daily announcements had ended.  
  
"Your partners are alphabetical...so check the list I will have on the front...no switching. We will rotate partners throughout the year so that you can get used to working with different people, and see the different ways people do experiments. The instructions for the lab are found on page 230 in your textbook. I will be wandering around and walking. This will not require a full lab report, however at the end of the period a 1 page half-lab report will be due. The questions are on the board along with what else needs to be included, like the question, your hypothesis etc. All the materials are on the back tables...you may begin."  
  
I walked up to the front of the class along with 20 other students, and looked at the list.  
  
Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore  
  
I groaned slightly as I saw our names in the middle of the list.  
  
"Get a move on Gilmore" I heard from behind me. I turned and Paris was already barging to the back of the classroom to get the materials.  
  
"Do you hate me?" I muttered, while looking up at the sky. I can do this. She's only partly evil. I think. I hope.  
  
I walked back and gathered some of the things I noticed that she could not fit into her hands which were already loaded down. I took them to a lab table, and dumped them on top.  
  
"Okay I'll set it up, you read me the instructions" she ordered, sorting the materials in front of us.  
  
"Fine" I said, pulling out my textbook and flipping to the page.  
  
"Want to take any longer? We do only have about 65 minutes to do this!" Paris grunted impatiently.  
  
"First, set up the bunson burner..." I began, ignoring her complaints.  
  
A few minutes later our experiment was started, and I had already started setting up the outline for us to fill in for our hand in report.  
  
"Why are you doing that? I should do it" Paris insisted. I just continued to write out the questions on my paper.  
  
"Paris not everything has to be done by you."  
  
"Well that would be why I am the editor of the paper. Since I like to be involved in everything" she stated, obviously to try and bug me.  
  
"You are involved. Your supervising" I said, continuing to look at my paper.  
  
"What now you cannot look at me when you are talking to me? Tristan lower your self-esteem that much."  
  
"Leave him out of this."  
  
"I will not. You lied to me!" she said in a harsh whisper, making sure the rest of the class did not overhear us.  
  
"For the billionth time I did not lie to you. At the end of last year I was not going to PJ Harvey with him. He said I said yes, even though I declined. I did not go with him. At the end of last year I could barely stand him okay? Things change though. I'm sorry you weren't around to see them change but they did so just move on and accept it. We are going to have to deal with each other for this year and next year. And I am working on The Franklin with you. I already talked to the advisor, Mr. Parks and he said I am on the staff, so either move on and forget about the whole mess with you, me, and Tristan or just continue to be a stuck up brat. Oh and whats the last word in question 3?"  
  
"formula" she said, and then just stared at me. I ignored her, and turned to watch the burning metals.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how about we get a room in a little motel somewhere?" Tristan whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
  
I continued my sentence to a guy, Rafeal in my history class before answering Tristan.  
  
"How about we get food first?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want it after seeing as how I think you'll be starving after the little workout."  
  
"Little being the key word" I said, slipping my hand into his and pulling him down the hall next to me, heading to his locker.  
  
"Hey I object to that."  
  
"You would."  
  
"I should."  
  
"How was Psycology?"  
  
"Boring. Who knew understanding people meant so many big words that have huge long theories behind them. Stupid Freud and his id."  
  
"Well at least the superego part applys to you. In the literal way."  
  
We reached his locker and he shoved his bag into it, and grabbed his blazer.  
  
"Wheres your bag?" he asked.  
  
"In my locker. We got let out 5 minutes early. Teacher was in a rush to do something or other and I did not really care except we got out."  
  
"How come you always get the nice teachers?"  
  
"How come you always charm the teachers to get you everything you want for that class? Exactly. Don't complain."  
  
"Well I do have some charms..." he said as casually as possible.  
  
"More like a cheque book."  
  
"Hey, I believe its actually looks."  
  
"And the threat of your father coming after them..."  
  
"That too."  
  
"Tris-tan!" a deep voice bellowed down the hallway. I stood on my tip-toes and saw Dan and Mike striding towards us.  
  
"All right, then lets get going" Tristan said, striding towards them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You ring it" my mother insisted as we stood outside my grandparents door.  
  
"Mom we're already five minutes late...just ring it."  
  
"No" she said pouting.  
  
Sighing, I reached out to push the little white button, but she grabbed my arm away.  
  
"Are you nuts!? Don't touch that thing!"  
  
"The door bell? You just told me to..."  
  
"Reverse psycology! You're the one that pretty much taught me that and now it doesn't work."  
  
"Mom, I'm ringing it" I said, twisting my arm out of her grasp and pushing it.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened revealing a new maid. We had last been here three weeks ago, as they had gone on a trip to Europe. My mom had found out they knew about Max when grandma had called to leave a good ten minute message on the machine about it.  
  
"Hi" I said to the maid, who just bowed her head and lead us to the sitting room, where my grandparents were sitting.  
  
"Hello!" my grandma said, standing and giving me a quick kiss and hug.  
  
"Hi grandma! Hi grandpa!" I said to both of them, putting a smile on my face.  
  
"Hi mom. Dad" my mom said flatly.  
  
"Hello Lorelai" my grandmother said cooly.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" my grandfather asked, as we sat down on the loveseat.  
  
"Alcohol for me!" my mom said very quickly.  
  
"Big surprise Lorelai" my grandmother said, giving her a look.  
  
"So Grandma how was your trip?"  
  
"It was wonderful! I wish you could have come along! We saw so many beautiful sights. We decided we must go again next year."  
  
"Meet any interesting strangers?" my mom asked  
  
"Pardon Lorelai?" grandma asked.  
  
"Well meet any exotic, hot, nice strangers? Come on you had to of! They always are the best stories of any trip!"  
  
"Sorry to disapoint but I don't believe we did" Richard said, sitting down again.  
  
"How was your trip to Harvard?" my grandma asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" my mom rushed out before I could say great.  
  
"Well I am your mother. People do inform me of these things. I do believe when we got the call about how your wedding was called off, the mention was made that you had fled."  
  
"No one knew where we were going though" she shot back.  
  
"We had fun though Grandma! We even went into the lecture hall, and I talked to the professor...but then she dragged me out of there because we had to go" I added to hopefully distract my grandmother.  
  
I knew tonight would be akward but so far everything had been forced and as formal as possible. Now the frustrations were coming out.  
  
"So how did you find out we went to Harvard mom? Hire someone to follow us?" my mom asked crossing her arms.  
  
"If you must know Lorelai, Tristan's mother mentioned it to me at a luncheon on Tuesday. She asked me how you guys enjoyed it. So of course I had no inkling that you guys had gone, so a few exaggerations were made on my part. It's nice to know that Rory's boyfriends mother knows more about your two's lives then I do."  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore, supper is served" the maid announced timidly from the doorway.  
  
Luckily before the arguing could continue my grandfather stood up and said, "Well I am certainly hungry so why don't we all head to the dining room and Rory you can tell me some more about what you guys did at Harvard."  
  
Both my grandmother and my mom were still giving each other evil looks, but they followed us into the dining room. I could tell already this dinner conversation was not going to be pretty. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why can my mother not mind her own business?" my mom ranted as we drove back to Stars Hollow. I had made up an excuse of having a lot of homework to do so that the torture would end.  
  
"Well I mean we didn't exactly tell her everything that was going on while they were away."  
  
"So? She wasn't even involved in my life until last year. She could live without me for nearly 16 years, she doesn't have to know every little detail in my life now!" she continued.  
  
"Mom. Relax. Breathe. Think happy thoughts. Think of Tom Cruise in Risky Business thoughts, not kill my mother thoughts."  
  
"But imagining my mother not being here is so nice. I mean there are just so many good things that would come from that."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Fine. Thinking of Tom Cruise in his underwear..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sookie is going to drive me to work tomorrow, so you can have the jeep to go off to your lover boy's."  
  
"You sure its not a problem?"  
  
"Yep. Although actually leaving on a time could turn out to be a problem, but other then that no problems sighted."  
  
"Good cause then I'll take the car to school, drop my stuff off at home and get ready, and I'll be able to make it to Tristan's on time."  
  
"Seeing as how the bus is evil and all."  
  
"No not the bus. The bus drivers. Who have to stop at some stops longer then others for unexplained reasons. And who don't understand that being on time is a good thing."  
  
"We'll complain to the...wait who do you complain to for that?"  
  
"THe bus people?"  
  
"Then we'll go complain to them."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Aite all thats it for another part. Sorry takes so long for updates but im also working on redoing my cruel intentions-gilmore style fic which i posted b4 but i wrote it in one nite at like midnight so it needs plenty of revising. Part four will involve plenty of trory action and a lil drama with the Dugrey Friday Night Dinner. As always please read and review. 


End file.
